Felicidades, capitán
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: "Felicidades, cap… " pero tu felicitación muere cuando unos labios te interrumpen. Pero no son de cualquier persona. Son del capitán de quidditch. El mejor beso de tu vida y definitivamente no será el último. Regalo para wood-katie.


Aviso: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para wood-katie. Espero te guste.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece

* * *

**Felicidades, capitán**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frunces el ceño ligeramente y evitas suspirar, no quieres atraer la mirada de nadie antes de salir al campo. No quieres que noten como tus manos tiemblan de forma incontrolada.

De pronto todos se levantan y los imitas, caminas lentamente hacia la salida de los vestidores, le diriges una mirada a tu capitán, increíblemente está mudo y serio, pero tratas de no darle demasiada importancia, no quieres que eso influya en tu estado de ánimo y sea un distractor en la final.

Cuando te das cuenta ya estás afuera, siendo deslumbrada con la luz del exterior, tus oídos son inundados por los rugidos y abucheos de todos los que están en las gradas, te sientes mucho mejor cuando notas que la mayoría usan los colores de tu casa. Dejas de apretar el palo de tu escoba como si quisieras romperlo en dos.

Angelina palmea tu espalda con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizarte, le sonríes de forma cálida mientras Wood y Flint se dan la mano ante la mirada atenta de madame Hooch.

–Ganaremos –susurras con convicción.

Las chicas asienten y se dedican miradas de complicidad, darán lo mejor porque es la última oportunidad.

Cuando das la típica patada al suelo y te elevas sientes como todo lo que no es sobre quidditch se queda abajo. Así, ¿cómo no ganarán?

* * *

–¡Ganamos! –chillas junto con las chicas con un entusiasmo que roza lo infantil, pero no puede importarte menos.

Mientras se abrazan y saltan ves como Percy Weasley hace lo mismo que ustedes, parece un adolescente y no el chico pomposo que siempre va tras los gemelos para reñirlos, McGonagall está un poco más allá, llorando de felicidad, miras hacia el otro extremo y divisas a los gemelos mientras bailan con unas sonrisas que podría partir sus caras en dos, escuchas un chillido de emoción y notas como Harry es lanzado al aire junto con la Copa. Los únicos que tienen una cara de pocos amigos son las serpientes, pero no les prestas atención, ni siquiera a la extraña mirada que Snape le dirige al pequeño buscador.

Pero todo ello se borra de tu mente cuando Oliver aparece y se detiene frente a ti, dejas de saltar y notas levemente como las chicas se alejan con unas frases incoherentes.

Sonríes más, aunque sabes que al día siguiente es probable que las mejillas te duelan demasiado, pero vale la pena.

–Felicidades, cap… –pero tu felicitación muere cuando unos labios te interrumpen.

Pero no son de cualquier persona. Son del capitán de quidditch. Cierras los ojos y tus manos se dirigen de forma casi inconsciente a su cuello, sientes como sus brazos se enredan en tu cintura, acercándote más a su cuerpo. Es mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubieses tenido antes, las sensaciones son mil veces mejores.

Cuando se separa de ti y te deja respirar escuchas unos aplausos y grititos mal disimulados, pero sólo tienes ojos para tu capitán. De forma disimulada diriges tu mano a tu brazo para pellizcarte con fuerza. Inspiras con fuerza cuando el dolor te recorre, entonces evitas ponerte a chillar como una desquiciada, porque compruebas que no es un sueño, pero ese impulso desaparece cuando notas la mirada de Oliver Wood.

Probablemente está a punto de decir algo que arruinará el momento y el no-sueño se convertirá en una pesadilla.

Mordisqueas tu labio, indecisa, ¿qué deberías de hacer?

–Katie, yo… –entonces lo sabes, te adelantas y, de pronto, lo interrumpes de la misma forma en que lo hizo él momentos antes.

Vuelves a dejarte llevar, increíblemente el segundo beso es mil veces mejor que el primero, porque ya sabes que hacer. Cuando te separas esbozas una sonrisa inocente.

–Felicidades, capitán –susurras de nuevo, antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesta a buscar a Leanne para contarle lo sucedido, pero no avanzaste mucho cuando notas como sus brazos rodean tu cintura y, a los pocos segundos, vuelve a estar frente a ti, con una mirada decidida antes de recibir el tercer mejor beso de tu vida.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que sabes que no será el último.

* * *

¡Felicidades, W.K.!

Espero en serio que te guste, no sé si escribí bien con el tiempo y eso, pero cuenta la intención xD

Un beso enorme

Arya Bromsson


End file.
